1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply detecting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer power supply can output multiple voltage rails including 3.3V, 5V, and 12V. The voltage rails can be supplied to various components in a computer. Each of the voltage rails output by the power supply should fall in a standard voltage range. For example, a voltage of the 3.3V power should fall in a range of (1±5%)×3.3V, which allows a 5% deviation rate. However, typical testing method for the power supply does not detect weather the voltage rails are within the predetermined range.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.